The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Meiclouxxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Paloma Blancaxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,853) and the xe2x80x98Bucbixe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,225). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meiclouxxe2x80x99xc3x97(xe2x80x98Paloma Blancaxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Bucbixe2x80x99). 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a bushy strong vigorous growth habit,
(b) abundantly forms attractive very double blossoms that are a blend of yellow and salmon pink,
(c) forms dense dark green non-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the light-colored blossoms,
(d) exhibits excellent resistance to Black Spot, and
(e) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in the landscape.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Meiclouxxe2x80x99 female parent forms blossoms that display an orange blend coloration, the xe2x80x98Paloma Blancaxe2x80x99 variety forms ivory white blossoms in clusters, and the xe2x80x98Bucbixe2x80x99 variety forms light pink blossoms that possess a pointed configuration.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage in parks and gardens.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meibosnioxe2x80x99 variety.